


Crescent Moon: Son of the Moon

by only_iKON7



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_iKON7/pseuds/only_iKON7
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Crescent Moon: Son of the Moon

_Is someone poking me?_

Jinhwan asks in his mind while eyes still closed. He can feel a cold finger digging his left cheek gently. It doesn’t hurt at all, but it annoys him. He only closes his eyes for about 15 minutes and someone is disturbing his nap already.

He is in the bench park waiting for his younger brother, Chanwoo. They are supposed to watch the baseball match after his brother’s class.

Feeling irritated by the continuous poking, he forcibly opens his eyes. He sees his reflection in another pair of eyes staring at him. He is taken aback by the unfamiliar clear blue eyes just few inches away from him. He is enchanted for a second. His heart almost skips a beat. He sits up straight while backing his head to snap him out.

A brilliant smile greets him. It sends him weird signals as he furrows his brows.

**“U-uhm…do you know me?”** He hesitates to ask. His gaze examines the guy in front of him. He looks gorgeous.

From his light gray blue eyes, his stare travels to the frame of this man’s entire face. His eyes stretch out when he sees a pair of big ears on the strange man’s head. He narrows his gaze and wrinkles his forehead to check if it is some kind of headband or what.

His finger slowly raises and points out the big ears. **“W-what is that?”** He asks with a nervous heart.

The guy doesn’t mouth any words. He only looks up and motions his head from left to right trying to see the ears on his head. His look goes back to Jinhwan and he just smiles – a cute smile.

**“A-ah. O-okay. I think I have to go.”** Jinhwan senses a weird feeling and wants to flee from this man.

He grabs his novel book and puts it in his bag in panic. He stands and turns his back. He stops after one step because the weird guy grabs his bag. He’s quite strong. Jinhwan turns his head feeling nervous.

His jaw drops and gasped when he saw the fury long tail at the back of the man. He is taller than him which makes his heart beats faster.

**“I-is that a tail?”** His breathing slows down as air heavily goes in and out of his nose.

The guy turns his head at the back to see his ‘tail’. When he can’t catch it, he chases it making him spin in circle.

**“Okay, Jinhwan. You’re dreaming. There’s no way I am seeing this weird guy right now.”** He firmly convinces himself and puts his bag on the bench again. He pats his cheeks to get a hold of himself.

He tries to rest his head on the table and closes his eyes. Maybe he is just dreaming. He shuts his eyes hardly trying to wake himself from this weird hallucination.

But he only feels the finger poking at his cheek again. He is scared to open his eyes but when he feels the breath from this guy, he changes his head to the opposite side. He feels another poking on his cheeks.

**“Ya! What are you doing?”** He snaps out.

The guy whimpers and let out an odd sound – a dog? A cat?

He notices his ears slowly dropping as if they are scared of his screaming too. He checks the people around the park if they can see what he is seeing right now.

He checks his phone. It is still 2019. How in the world is he seeing this kind of creature?

**“Can you talk?”**

The guy only tilts his head in responds. He guesses he doesn’t talk at all given all the unanswered questions he already had.

**“Look, I have an important appointment right now. I don’t have time for your prank, okay? If I may excuse myself now, sir.”** He awkwardly smiles and stands up to leave. But he hisses when a hand grabs him again. This time, it is his shirt.

**“What’s wrong with you? If you don’t stop it, I’m going to call the police.”** Irritation is now present in Jinhwan’s voice.

The guy whimpers again giving him the puppy eyes. _Is he really a dog? It doesn’t make sense._ His mind says. He really looks like a human dog with his big ears and his…tail. He thinks it is just a mascot costume, but he sees how those creepy things move on its own.

He finally turns his back and walks nonstop without looking back. He hides in a narrow alley when he hits the streets. He lets out a deep sigh and holds his chest. He is calming himself when he feels another poke on his shoulder. When he sees the guy again, he steps backward out of fear now.

**“W-why are you following me?”** He sounds firm to scare of this creature.

The guy shakes his head and his eyes talk to him in silent words saying _I won’t harm you._

He is dazed by his ability to read his mind or he is just making it up based on what he can see through this guy’s now pitch-black eyes.

**“Arf! Arf!”**

They both look at the direction of the bark and see a large stray dog coming towards them. He hears the guy growls at the dog. _Are they talking to each other?_ He asks in his mind again.

Another stray dog appears…and another one. There are now three dogs ready to gang this guy up. He slowly steps backward and escapes the scene. The weird guy gives him a “please help me look” before he totally runs away from the alley. He can still hear the loud barks from the stray dogs, but he continues to walk away. He is almost at the intersection when he gets bothered by that last look. His stomach roils as he squeezes his bag. It is already in go signal for people to cross the intersection. He takes a deep breath and runs back to the alley again. He isn’t sure why he is running there again but he knows he must do it.

**“Ya!”** He screams when he sees the guy with scratches on his right arm.

His head turns left and right trying to find something to scare off those stray dogs. When he can’t find anything, he resorts to the big trash bin’s cover. He doesn’t mind the dirty tin can cover and runs to protect the odd guy from those dogs.

**“Arf! Arf!”** The dogs are also glaring at him now. _Sht. I’ve never been in a dog fight. Jinhwan, what are you doing?_

He stands in front of the guy acting as his shield. The guy at his back also growls and barks back at them. He swings the cover when he sees one dog trying to come close to them. When he feels like there’s no way these dogs are backing out, he slowly grabs the guy from his back and motions him going outside the alley. Making the trash bin cover their little ‘weapon’, he throws it at the dogs and starts to run while grabbing the guy’s wrist.

They both pant when they reach the other side of the intersection where they are safe now.

**“Ya! Why didn’t you run away from those dogs? Aren’t you scared?”** He asks while catching his breath.

The guy sniffs and licks his bruises. He feels sad watching him. People start to give them weird stares, so he decides to go to a more quiet and private place. They hit another alley again. This time, not a lot of people are passing by.

**“Just stay here, okay? I’m going to get you something to hide those...ears.”** When he sees the guy nods, he looks for a store that sells hats and also some bandages on the way for his scratches.

He buys a large hat. He only thinks of buying one but then it will be weird for the guy to wear it alone, so he grabs another one and pays for them. He rushes to the back alley again after getting the bandages too.

**“Let me put this on your wounds.”**

After aiding the guy’s wounds, he gets the large black hat and puts it on their respective heads.

Jinhwan sees the guy’s tail wiggle while he looks up on his hat. He can’t believe he is seeing a happy human dog over a hat. His ears even make the hat shake. He airily laughs.

**“There. We have the same hat.”** He finally gives him a smile.

He flinches and his body tenses when he feels the guy’s plump lips on his cheek. Blood rushes on his face and he can feel the warmth of his cheeks.

**“Y-ya…”** Words are caught in his throat. _D-did he just kiss me?_ His mind is also stuttering being surprised of the sudden action.

The guy keeps on wiggling his tail out of his excitement. He gives Jinhwan his sweetest gummy smile which has some effect on the dazed man.

Jinhwan turns around because he can almost see the red face he has right now. He shuts his eyes for a second before speaking.

**“L-L-let’s go.”** He says and hurriedly walks out.

He almost stumbles when the guy walks in his pace while their arms are touching each other.

**“Y-ya. Walk at least few inches away from me. We’ll both fall if you do that.”** He gently pushes the other guy in the opposite direction only to come closer at him again.

**“Hey, I told you to leave some space.”** He initiates to give them space, but the guy only smiles at him and walks like he’s not a strange creature.

They are walking on a street filled with restaurants. Jinhwan doesn’t notice the guy goes inside a barbeque shop until he turns around to ask him something.

**“By the way, what’s your na--?”** He panics when he can’t find the guy. He walks back a few steps and looks around. He is surprised when he sees him inside the restaurant standing beside the diner’s table.

He rushes inside. **“Do you want this?”** The girl asks the guy and he nods.

**“Maybe he doesn’t talk.”** Jinhwan heard the other girl whispers over their food. They laugh discreetly.

The guy excitedly grabs the meat by his hand and puts it inside his mouth. He chews it like a child enjoying his food.

**“Ya. What are you doing?”** Jinhwan firmly asks him in his low tone not wanting to grab any attention.

**“I’m so sorry.”** He bows to the diners and grabs the guy out of the shop. He feels so embarrassed.

**“You shouldn’t do that.”** He reprimands thinking the guy is following him, but he stops when he doesn’t hear any footsteps close to him.

He looks back only to find the guy staring outside the restaurant. In the most perfect timing, his stomach starts to protest too as a sign that he’s already hungry.

He slowly walks towards the guy and gives him a softer look now seeing the hungry eyes of the latter.

**“Do you want to eat?”** He asks softly.

The other guy enthusiastically fronted him and nods nonstop with expectant smile.

**“Can you not wiggle your tail when you feel excited? You’ll scare the people.”** He whispers to him.

He lightheartedly laughs when the guy actually grabs his tail and prevents it from wiggling. He finds it cute.

Since he’s craving for pasta, he goes to their favorite pasta parlor near the area. They sit on the corner table to be easy for him to hide his weird companion. While waiting for the food, Jinhwan grabs the chance to ask the guy some questions he’s been wondering.

**“I don’t think you can answer me, but I’ll still try to ask. What is your name?”** He gets silence respond. The guy only looks at him confuse while shrugging his shoulder.

**“D-Dy…Djy.”** He’s surprised that he is trying to speak.

(sound of ‘J’)

**“Yeah, that’s it. Djyyjj? What?”** He tries his best to understand the sound he is trying to say.

**“Djzzj…”** The guy tilts his head confuse of his own name too.

**“Does your name start with J?”** Jinhwan guesses.

The guy gives him an apologetic look which he finds cute again.

**“Jack? James? Hmm…Jay?”** He drops random name that starts with J. He gets no reaction from the guy, so he thinks those aren’t close to his name.

**“Hmm, Jess? How about Jun?”** He sees the hat shake as a signal that the guy’s ears are wiggling too.

**“Oh, Jun?”** He feels like a riddle has been solved.

When the guy flashes a cute smile, he settles with Jun. **“I’ll call you Jun from now on, then.”**

Their meal arrives that interrupted their guessing game.

Jinhwan mixes his pasta and starts to dig his food as he is really hungry. He is enjoying his foods when he almost spits it out upon seeing the guy in front of him smudging the pasta in his mouth using his…hands.

**“Ya…what are you doing?!”** He asks as quiet as he can. Jun is now chewing his pasta with sauce all over his mouth.

**“Don’t tell me you don’t know how to use the chopsticks?”** Jinhwan asks in disbelief.

Jun is about to grab another mouthful of pasta when he seizes his hand. **“Don’t use your hands. That’s unsanitary.”** He gets the chopsticks and puts it on the guy’s hand.

**“Hmm?!”** Jinhwan hears him whimpers. Jun is confused with the two long metals in his hands.

He stabs it on the plate which makes a loud clinging sound that invites some head turns to their table.

**“Ya!”** He scolds in his airy voice. He slightly bows to everyone for causing a scene.

**“Don’t do it like that. Look, here’s how you should do it. You coil the pasta like this—”,** He demonstrates the use of chopsticks while waiting for Jun to imitate him. “— **and put the food in your mouth.”**

The guy grips the chopsticks one for each hand and twirl both of them at the same time, making a whole in his plate instead of grabbing the pasta. Jinhwan presses his lips against each other wrinkles his face slightly on the scenario he is seeing right now. A 2 year-old baby can be better in using chopsticks than this weirdo.

**“Hmm?! Argh!”** He hears the frustrated whine from the guy.

He can only shake his head feeling hopeless at him. Feeling impatient, the guy drops the chopsticks aside and gropes the pasta in his hands before putting it all in his mouth. Jinhwan discreetly looks around to see if people are looking at them. Thankfully, they are all busy with their own meals.

His hunger must be the reason why he just doesn’t mind the guy in front of him. He enjoys his lunch amidst the bizarre companion he has. He cleanses his palette with his glass of water before smiling at the guy sitting in front of him. He just watches him lick his plate and burps silently.

**“Are you done?”** He casually acts like nothing is abnormal in front of him right now.

Jun grabs his tail to stop it from wiggling as a sign of his satisfaction. Jinhwan lets out an airily laugh before grabbing the table napkin. Since he can’t reach the other guy – thanks to the wide table and his short limbs – he is forced to stand up to wipe the mess on the guy’s face.

He slightly leans down on him as he cleans his face. Their eyes then meet and lock with each other. Those gray blue eyes are really mesmerizing up close. He thinks his eyes flashes different colors. His heart beats fast upon stumbling on those eyes. But his heart pounds even more when the guy leans forward and peck on his cheeks again. He can feel his face blushing, so he pulls back and gives the napkin to Jun.

**“Y-you wipe your face. I-I’ll pay for the meal.”** He utters as he grabs his bag and goes straight to the counter to pay.

_Why does he keep on kissing me?_ He asks in his mind again.

He flinches when Jun is already behind him resting his head on top of his own head. Every contact they have, his heart always rallies in his chest. The cashier gives them a smile which makes Jinhwan shakes off Jun’s head.

**“Don’t do that.”** He softly scolded again feeling embarrass in front of the lady.

When they finally step outside, Jinhwan fronts Jun who’s being clueless of his irritation because of the beam he has right now.

**“Okay, let’s set you some rules. Shall we?”** Jun’s hat shakes in his words in agreement.

Jinhwan makes sure they are in a less crowded spot before he talks.

**“I don’t know what you are, or who you are. You don’t talk at all, don’t know anything, and you’re not…human.”** Jinhwan started. Jun only tilts his head as a sign that even though he has no idea what Jinhwan is talking about, he is still listening.

**“Of all the people there, why me? We don’t even know each other.”** He is softer this time.

Jun’s eyes become mellow. The pitch-black color slowly lightens to gray and turns to his gray blue eyes again. Jinhwan sees the beautiful change of color in those eyes. It’s truly mesmerizing.

While his focus is on Jun’s eyes, he suddenly feels a soft poke on his chest. His eyes travels from Jun’s eyes down to his hands pointing at him. He furrows his eyebrows confuse and uncertain of the act.

Jun slowly pokes his chest again. **“Me?”** Here they are again with the guessing and riddle game.

He sees Jun nods. Jun then reaches something from his chest. Jinhwan sees him reveals a beautiful necklace. It has what it looks like a crescent moon pendant with a little star hanging on it and small sapphire stone. He narrows his eyes and scrutinizes the pendant. It is his first time seeing that design and he immediately falls in love with it.

**“Okay, since I have nothing to gain from you, we need to make things clear.”** Jinhwan breaks their silence. He looks at his wrist watch and checks the time.

**“I still have 2 hours before I meet my brother. I am willing to accompany you in a span of my free time, but you need to go after that. Do you understand?”** He doesn’t know why he even bothers to ask when he knows he will only get head tilting or whimper as a response.

**“Please don’t do weird things as you are already weird enough for my brain to handle. At least ask me before you do anything. Hmm, grab my shirt for example or tap me on my shoulder.”** He feels stupid for demonstrating those options to Jun, but he thinks he needs to.

The guy nods and flashes a cute bright smile at him.

**“And your tail.”** Jinhwan adds when he sees Jun’s tail wiggling again. He laughs when Jun grab it and holds it on his arm.

**“Good. Let’s go.”**

They hit the busy streets of Hongdae. It is already afternoon, so the famous place is already packed with people.

When Jun sees all the colorful shops, people busking, clothes hanging freely on the street for sale, and food stalls everywhere, he forgets about his waggling ears and tail. His hat falls off and Jinhwan picks it up to put it on his head again, but Jun already walks excitedly to start his fun journey.

**“Ya.”** He calls out and almost runs to catch him and puts the hat on his head again.

He observes Jun going back and forth to every accessory shop they walk to. He is also mindful of the waggling tail not to hit other people because Jun already forgets about it.

They try some accessories on while laughing at each other when they look weird on it. Jinhwan is starting to loosen up and enjoy his strange companion, not minding that he’s actually with an out-of-this-planet creature.

A funny eyeglass catches Jinhwan’s eye and he puts it on Jun. He laughs so hard at the sight of him looking so funny with it. Jun also grabs something and lets Jinhwan wear it. It is an eyeglass with a mustache attached on it. They both laugh at how funny they look.

They try few more accessories until Jun grab an ear headband. He scrutinizes it for a while before he realizes it looks like his ears. He directs his head up trying to see his ears, but he worries to take off his hat too. Jinhwan notices him and he takes off his own hat. He grabs the headband from Jun’s hand and puts it on his head before removing Jun’s hat.

**“There. We look the same now. We don’t need these hats.”** Jinhwan smiles at him and Jun slowly grabs his tail which makes Jinhwan smile even more.

Jun leans forward and Jinhwan already knows what it means – he’s about to kiss him. He figures out the definition of each kiss already. Jun kisses him when he is thankful or happy about something. Jun’s lips ended on Jinhwan’s back hand when he covers his cheeks with it.

**“You don’t have to kiss me all the time, Jun. I get it. You’re welcome.”** Jinhwan softly pats Jun’s head as if he’s petting him which makes Jun even more excited – now that he can see the ears on Jinhwan’s head too.

Jinhwan can always feel the nudge on his shoulder and the constant pulling of his shirt. He is supposed to feel tired already by stopping almost every stall and shop they pass by. But he fondly watches Jun enjoy every bit of it. He looks like a child having his first time visit on a playground. Everything makes him excited. He wants to try everything.

Jun directs him on the section where they sell clothes. His companion grabs multiple clothes – from shirts, pants, to overall suit. Jinhwan laughs at him when he tries to put those clothes on but only puts them on top of his head and wonders if he’s doing the right thing. A cute jumpsuit catches Jinhwan’s eyes and when Jun see it too, his tail wiggles. He almost forces Jinhwan to wear it on the spot.

_His dog instinct really comes out, huh. He likes cute stuff and…this._ Jinhwan argues in his mind. He wears a dog overall costume for the sake of his weirdo friend. The sales lady also helps Jun with his jumpsuit without minding the ears and tail. **“You both look cute on that. You should buy them.”** The sales lady praises. They look cute indeed.

Jun smiles from ear to ear pinching the dog ears that Jinhwan is wearing. Jinhwan moves small steps backward when Jun charges towards him. He knows what he is going to do. He blocks him using his hands but Jun gropes him and forces a peck on his cheeks. All he can do is shut his eyes and slightly wrinkles his face out of embarrassment again. He ends up buying the suit for Jun because the guy won’t budge unless he has the cute costume in his hands.

They start to walk in the depth of the entertainment area. Bubbles start to appear slowly and as they walk ahead, the entire path is showered with bubbles. Jun starts to poke them one by one and his attention is drawn with playing with the bubbles.

Jinhwan feels like the busy street stops as he watches Jun plays and enjoy the bubbles in the air. It’s like everything turns to slow mo. He unconsciously adores his view. Jun’s amaze expression and beautiful smile painted on his face makes Jinhwan’s heart flutter. It is almost magical.

His daydreaming pops out like a bubble when Jun poke a bubble that settles on his nose. He flinches on the tiny fluid splashing his face. When his eyes met Jun’s dreamy eyes, his heart pounds slowly that he can actually hear it. Jun tilts his head and slowly flashes his gummy smile. _Is he even real? No, Jinhwan. He’s not real._ Thoughts come to his mind.

Their walk carries on. This time Jun excitedly run to a cotton candy cart. His head turns back and forth from Jinhwan to the cotton candy machine. **“Please give us two. Thank you.”** Jinhwan then pays for it.

Jun excitedly holds his own stick of cotton candy and digs on it. They are walking side by side as Jinhwan peeks on Jun who’s loving his sweet treat. He lets out a breath and smiles as he also enjoys his.

He is taking his bite on his cotton candy when Jun once again surprises him. His heartbeat races when he sees Jun biting from his own cotton candy. The cotton candy in his mouth melts slowly as he is taken aback. He hasn’t recovered from the sudden gesture and has the candy on his lips still when Jun leans forward again to take another bite. Their faces are so close he can actually feel Jun’s breath. He forcibly swallows the lump that forms in his throat before coughing.

If he has a weak heart, he already had a heart attack from the first moment they met.

**“W-why are you eating mine?”** He asks. Jun raises the lone stick up and tilts his head as he slightly wiggles his ears.

**“H-here. It’s yours. C-can you please ask b-before doing that?”** He stutters as he hands the remaining cotton candy to the guy and looks away. He can feel his cheeks burning hot again. _He doesn’t speak, Jinhwan. Stupid._ He reminds himself.

He motions his head to front Jun when he feels the slight pat on his head from him. He is smiling at him imitating how he pets him earlier. He can only shake his head disbelief. Of how cute Jun is, he will never get mad at him, he thinks.

Jinhwan checks the time and it’s only 30 minutes before he meets Chanwoo. They promise to meet at 5:45pm. It is already late afternoon, so the orange sunlight starts to paint on the sky. Jun only follows Jinhwan like a child. He always grabs Jinhwan shirt while walking since he can’t walk with close spaces. Jinhwan lets him, thinking that it will be the last time he can do that because they will part ways in few minutes.

Since they still have time, Jinhwan brings them to the observatory near the park where they meet.

**“Woah. That was fun.”** Jinhwan exclaims when they arrive at the overlooking place.

Jun responds by happily wiggling his ears and tails with his little excited whimpers.

Jinhwan just smiles at him and looks over the place. Jun’s ears twitch when he hears a bell sound gradually increasing near at them. Jinhwan looks around and finds an ice cream vendor selling at the park.

**“Do you want that?”** He asks naturally. Jun excitedly nods and gives him the cutest eyes.

Jinhwan leaves and goes back with two cones of vanilla ice cream on both hands. He tries to hand the other one, so he can climb up the observatory, but Jun jumps off the flat making Jinhwan confuse again.

**“You can just get your ice cream from me. You don’t have to cooOOOME –”** Jinhwan’s tone rises and words cut off when he feels Jun scooping him from his armpits and lifts him up to the observatory.

Jun is quick to climb up again and excitedly waits for his ice cream to be handed out to him. Jinhwan is in utter shock staring at the smiling and expectant human dog in front of him. _How can he be so strong? He’s not human, Jinhwan for the nth time._ His mind rebukes.

**“H-here…”** He hands the ice cream and Jun gently holds it and put it directly in his mouth.

Jun shivers and makes funny face as if he’s having a brain freeze. This scene snaps out Jinhwan from his shock and laughs hard on him.

They are now enjoying the viewpoint of the city with their ice cream on their hands. Jinhwan then voices out the words he’s been meaning to ask.

**“Where are you from?”** Jinhwan asks him as if the guy can answer his question.

He waits for a possible answer only to witness Jun looking up in the sky.

**“You came from…there?”** Jinhwan confirms and motions his head facing the sky too. He wrinkles his forehead trying to comprehend.

Jun raises his right hand and points at the crescent moon presents at the afternoon skyline.

Jinhwan stares at the beautiful crescent moon realizing he has seen it somewhere until he remembers Jun’s necklace. His gaze immediately travels back to Jun at his side trying to look for the necklace.

He observes as Jun caress his necklace with his free hand while gaze still focused in the sky.

**“Did you really come from…the moon?”** He asks which makes Jun faced him.

Jun only smiles at him. He lets out a breath and just eats the last bite of his vanilla ice cream. He is about to turn to the side again when Jun suddenly walks close to him and leans down. He knows what the next thing he will do, but he can’t move his tensed body.

Jun sees some ice cream left on the corner of Jinhwan’s lips and he doesn’t hesitate to charge forward.

_Their lips touch, and a meteor star appears on the sky._

It is only a mere second, but it feels like a minute for Jinhwan. The soft cold lips linger on his. Everything went slowmo again. He can’t count how many times the clock stops already because of Jun. The surroundings become silent as if they are the only ones moving.

He stares at Jun’s eyes turning into beautiful blue color again. He sees his reflection on them and he feels deep inside there’s something about it.

Jun slowly smiles at him dearly before the next thing caused his heart to skip a beat.

**“Thank you, Jinhwan.”** Jun voices out.

\--

Jinhwan deliberately opens his eyes and immediately sits up straight on his back causing a little headache. He narrows his eyes and looks around looking for…Jun.

**“Aish.”** He utters and grabs his nape as he shuts his eyes to calm his hurting head.

_It was just a dream._ Jinhwan thinks. He smirks at himself. It feels so real. His eyes then look down on the thick book he used as his pillow. He fell asleep while reading again.

He checks the chapter he last left, and his heart feels nervous at the words he reads.

_The wolf boy was punished for loving a mortal. He was given a curse only his lover can break. As an offender of the son of the moon, he will be sent down to the human realm and given a chance to redeem his existence._

**_“Your voice shall be taken away from you as you have sinned against the son of the moon. Both of you will have no memory of each other or anything related to you. You will come from oblivion and your mission is to let that human recognize you and say your name out loud.”_ **

****

**_“You’re giving me an impossible undertaking, my lord.”_ ** _The wolf boy hopelessly replied._

**_“Your heart will bring you to that human and your lover will be the only one who can see your true form.”_ **

****

**_“What if he doesn’t recognize me?”_ **

****

**_“You’ll lose your existence and your soul will be forever trapped on the crescent moon as a reminder that you will never be whole again.”_ **

****

Jinhwan feels shivers all over his body upon reading the last page of the last chapter.

Droplets of water appears on the book and Jinhwan is late to realize that it already started raining. He snaps out from his fantasy and hides his book inside his bag and look for some place to cover him from the rain since he doesn’t have an umbrella.

He plans to walk straight to the subway station as it is the only roof he can use. He is covering his head with his bag when he notices that raindrops stop falling from his head. He feels the tall figure beside him carrying the transparent umbrella. He can’t look the guy since they are both struggling with the rain and the umbrella they are sharing.

When they reach the subway entrance, they both wipe themselves using their hands. Jinhwan looks outside and the rain pours continuously. He then turns to the owner of the umbrella to say his thanks.

**“Thank you for sharing your umbrella.”** He says as he bows slightly.

His heart stops when he sees the familiar necklace on the guys chest as his eyes slowly looks up to the owner of the crescent moon necklace. Nervousness and indescribable emotions creep in. He blinks his eyes multiple times when he sees the guy who looks exactly like Jun. This time, he is sure he’s human. He doesn’t have the weird ears and tails.

When the guy nods back at him as a response to his thank you, he starts to walk away from the subway and walks down the stairs.

Jinhwan panics and unconsciously calls out the guy without knowing what he is doing.

**“W-wait! U-uhm…J-Juuuun-- ??”** He only yells out of the blue trying to at least have another glimpse of the guy.

The guy stops and turns his head to Jinhwan without completely fronting him – hand in his pocket.

**“Junhoe. My name is Junhoe.”**

Jinhwan just watches Junhoe’s back until it disappears from his sight.

**“Junhoe…”** He could only say the name with a little heartache in his chest.

**_~ The End. ~_ **

****

****

****


End file.
